


I am Not a Stripper

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity is having the time of her life at her twenty-first birthday party. Officer Queen pays her a visit because her party is getting a little loud. She mistakes him as a stripper. (prompt / jane the virgin inspired)





	

Felicity’s town home was filled with her closest friends. All of which were completely blitzed. She was teetering on the edge of having too much alcohol, but it was her twenty-first birthday, so who really gave a damn? There weren’t very many of them in that small house, but they managed to make quite a ruckus. A knock at the door caused her to frown. She lifted the bottle of champagne in her hand and took another large swig before setting it down and carefully wandering towards the door.

After two tries she managed to get the door open. Tilting her head upward, she looked at the most beautiful face she had ever seen. A serious expression on this wonderful face. He had crystal blue eyes, a jawline that could have cut her at any moment, the perfect amount of scruff on that jaw and his cheeks. Her eyes dragged a bit lower. She could tell that he was muscled underneath his uniform. An officer’s uniform. Her mind was reeling.

“Ma’am there’s been a noise complaint from your neighbors,” he started to say. 

She was so distracted by his good looks that when he spoke it barely registered. What did go through her head was the fact that her best friend, Sara, was throwing her a party and there was a very attractive man in front of her.

“Sara! You got me a stripper!” she screamed.

“Wait what?” the poor man stammered.

She grabbed him by his uniform and tugged him into the house. Sara, Laurel, Iris, and Caitlin immediately came rushing over.

“He’s so hot,” Iris squealed.

“He is!” Felicity giggled and tore open his uniform. He wasn’t wearing an undershirt under his top. “Holy shit!”

“Ma’am,” the man said, backing up and trying to get away from them. “I am a real cop.”

She giggled again. “No,” she dragged out the word.

“Strip, strip, strip,” Sara started chanting, getting the rest of the girls fired up.

“Hey!” the officer finally shouted. “I am a real cop!”

The drunken group of women shut up.

“Wh-what?” Felicity choked out.

“I’m Officer Queen and I was called down here because of the noise.” Everyone was so incredibly quiet. “I think it’s time to break it up.”

The ladies nodded.

“Taxis all of you,” he said sternly.

Officer Queen fixed his shirt while everyone got cabs called. It didn’t take them very long ot get out of there, but that left a quickly sobering up Felicity there alone.

“Are you gonna arrest me?” she squeaked. “It was an honest mistake. I uh… you’re just so hot I really thought you were a stripper please don’t arrest me.” Her lip started to tremble.

“Woah,” he said, “I’m not going to arrest you.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he chuckled. “It is kind of flattering…. I think.” He smiled at her.

Oh god he had a beautiful smile too.

“Thanks,” he laughed again.

Felicity smacked her hand to her mouth. “I wish I could blame all of this on the alcohol,” she mumbled from behind her hand.

“It’s alright,” he said.

She let her hand fall away and sighed heavily. “If you say so Officer Queen.”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity,” she said.

They didn’t get a chance to say anything else because someone was radioing to Oliver. “I gotta go,” he muttered.

“Okay,” she watched him head towards the door.

“Any future parties need to be much quieter,” he said, “Unless you want me back at your door.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” she blurted out.

He laughed again, but then he was gone. And Felicity was quickly running to the bathroom because that alcohol was coming back up. It was like double punishment on top of the embarrassment she caused herself. Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually seen Jane the Virgin, but this was hella fun to write. Tell me what y'all think!


End file.
